Fool
by YukieOuSakurai
Summary: Y muchas cosas cambian cuando menos nos damos cuenta.. pero él, siempre será un idiota. HaruEru/Mpreg


**_-Espera.. hng..-_**

 ** _-Te duele mucho?-_**

L-elf quería llorar. Por primera vez en su vida, incluso quería gritar de dolor. Se agarraba del cabello de Haruto y tiraba de él con tal ira, que casi parecía arrancarlo. Haruto sólo tenía una mueca muy torcida en el rostro, intentando contener sus lágrimas.

 ** _-Tranquilo, L-elf. Sólo un poco más y estará dentro.-_**

 ** _-Tú ya has metido muchas cosas.-_**

Y lo dijo tan serio, que a Haruto se le quitaron las pocas ganas de responderle con una mirada sugestiva. Por otro lado, prefirió seguir luchando con L-elf para acomodarle la almohada en la espalda.

 ** _-Vamos, sólo un poco!-_**

De un tirón lo sentó sobre la cama y las piernas del estratega se abrieron levemente, Haruto soltó una carcajada en ése instante y L-elf lo miró incrédulo.

 ** _-Estás tan redondo.-_**

Aquél hábito de cerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño cuando estaba enojado, se hizo presente. Volteó hacía el lado contrario a Haruto, en señal de indignación.

 ** _-Esto es tu culpa. Ahora estoy gordo y tendré una cicatriz en el abdomen por tu culp.. aaagghh!-_**

Soltó un quejido muy sonoro y Haruto se asustó, de inmediato lo ayudó a recostarse nuevamente.

 ** _-Lo siento! Creo que llamaré a Shoko para que te examine!-_**

 ** _-No, estoy bien.. conozco mi cuerpo.. cuando sea la hora, lo sabré.-_**

Haruto no quitó su cara de preocupación. Ya llevaban dos horas con contracciones, eso no era normal.. ¿o si? En realidad no sabía nada. Shoko había venido y dijo que aún no debía nacer el bebé. L-elf estuvo de acuerdo. Pero Haruto, como buen padre que era, no podía dejar de sentirse inseguro.

 ** _-Es bueno que haya elegido nacer durante el día.-_**

 ** _-No es una victoria aún.. podría torturarme por muchas horas más y nacer en plena madrugada.-_**

Ciertamente, antes había escuchado que los bebés a veces tardaban mucho en nacer.. y sí era necio igual a su madre, seguro haría las cosas a su manera.

 ** _-Bueno, aún sí termino calvo, realmente espero que sea igual a ti.-_**

Y ahí estaba, ésa sonrisa estúpida típica de Haruto que le hacía querer golpearlo. Sentía que tomaba todo a la ligera.

 ** _-Yo también espero que sea igual a mí, porque tú me irritas.-_**

Desde el último incidente de la guerra, L-elf se había vuelto más abierto con sus pensamientos, al menos con Haruto. Y todo eso, porque la forma en que tuvo que salvarlo los hizo.. más cercanos. L-elf lo golpeó por hacerlo llorar y Haruto se disculpó mil veces. Después de eso, L-elf tuvo náuseas.. muchas náuseas..

 _"L-elf-san.. tal vez suene raro pero, necesito que orines aquí."_ El profesor lo dijo con tal vergüenza, cómo sí le estuviera hablando a una mujer y le dio un dispositivo blanco con una pantalla pequeña en él. L-elf arqueo una ceja y esperó la explicación. _"Creo que, al cambiar de cuerpos constantemente, crearon una conexión.. tu cuerpo cambió, eres un hombre, pero.."_

Y después de 20 minutos de estar en el baño, en silencio, L-elf salió del cubículo y puso el artefacto en la mesa con tal furia que casi la rompió. Después de eso, se fue a algún lado y volvió con Haruto siendo arrastrado, inconsciente y la nariz sangrando, él profesor lo atendió.

 _"Entonces, yo digo que tienes unas tres semanas."_

Haruto estaba sentado al lado de L-elf, escuchando lo que el médico decía, aún sin comprenderlo del todo. Mientras veía con temor a su compañero, pues tenía hambre y parecía que este no estaba de buen humor.

 _"Por lo tanto, sólo podremos sacar algunas dosis para ti.. porque tu hijo será una carga para el cuerpo de L-elf.. a menos que decidan no cont.."_

 _"No. Lo tendré"_

 _"Bueno, la decisión de la madre es absoluta."_

Y a Haruto no le consultaban nada, sólo estaba escuchando, pero el médico tenía razón; L-elf es el que decidía hasta la ropa interior que usaría cada día! Haruto simplemente asintió con lo dicho por L-elf.

 _"_ _Bueno, en todo caso, creo que podremos.."_

Ni siquiera estaban establecidos como una pareja o algo, pero Haruto parecía familiarizado ya con algo como el matrimonio, como si fueran una pareja casada que esperaba quedar embarazada. Y ya estaba pensando en el sexo durante el embarazo?

"Espera, no volverás a tocarme nunca."

Haruto se quedó callado y miró con cara incrédula a L-elf, este también se confundió.

"Yo hablaba de anunciarnos. Eres un joven con recato ¿no? ¿O algo así? Te criaron bien, supongo.. ¿esto no sería una vergüenza? Vamos a casarnos.-

"¿Qué sucede con la ministro?"

"Hace mucho que lo entendí.. creo que por algo estabas ahí cuando estaba a punto de morir."

¿Eso era una confesión? L-elf no lo sabía y le daba algo de pánico averiguar. Mejor lo dejaba así, de cualquier manera, Haruto tenía razón.

"Haz lo que quieras." Esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

 ** _-...-_**

 ** _-Sí, lo que escu.. igghh!-_**

 ** _-Karma.-_** Haruto se burló, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

 ** _-La próxima, dejaré que mueras.-_**

 ** _-No, la próxima tendrás otro bebé.-_**

 ** _-Idiota.-_**

Y eso fue lo último que dijo, antes de caer desmayado por la anemia. Escuchó la voz lejana de Haruto que llamaba a Shoko y después nada, sólo oscuridad.

Despertó casi tres días después, en la habitación de su "casa" en la academia. Parecía que recién había sido puesto ahí, sentía el cuerpo pesado y un picor leve en la parte baja de su vientre. Miró en ésa dirección y no había nada, su gran barriga se había ido. Ahora sólo quedaban los restos de sus ex-bien-trabajados-abdominales. A un lado de su cama, había un cunero morado.. se preguntaba de dónde rayos lo habían sacado, porque el que ellos tenían antes, era rosado. Y luego, vio una pequeña sombra que se izaba dentro entre las cobijas.

 ** _-Fue un niño.. y es idéntico a ti..-_**

Al otro lado, en el piso, estaba sentado Haruto con el cabello revuelto, parecía que estaba durmiendo en ése sitio hace un momento.

 ** _-Pero.. las pruebas decían que era una niña..-_**

 ** _-Sí, bueno. Tú eres un chico y aún así, aquí estamos.-_**

L-elf rió con eso y después se volvió a acomodar en su cama. Quería sostener a su hijo, pero estaba tranquilo en ése momento y no quería molestarlo.

 ** _-Tokishima Haruto.-_**

 ** _-¿Qué sucede?-_**

 ** _-En realidad.. yo espero que sea como tú.-_**

La forma en que era L-elf, se debía a lo que pasó de niño. Él no quería eso para su hijo, prefería que fuera mil veces tan inocente como Haruto.

 ** _-Sí, bueno, ya es tan bello como tú.. algo malo debe tener, supongo.-_** Haruto se rascó la cabeza y rió tonto.

 ** _-...-_**

 ** _-...-_**

 ** _-Idiota.-_**

* * *

Y aquí estoy, recordando los viejos tiempos. Ya son tres años de esto y sigo amando Valvrave. Siempre será mi no.1. Escribo esto en honor al café y al azúcar que hicieron mi corazón sentirse emocionado por tanto tiempo.. y el pequeño príncipe que nació de ellos.


End file.
